Inmortal
by El Pajaro de Fuego
Summary: ¿Quién conoce el fin? Lo que ha emergido puede hundirse, y lo que se ha hundido puede emerger. La muerte es el verdadero comienzo de la inmortalidad.
1. Prologue

_That is not dead which can eternal lie,_

_And with strange aeons even death may die._

_~/~_

_No está muerto lo que puede yacer eternamente, _

_Y con extraños eones incluso la muerte puede morir._

La vida puede cambiar en un segundo. La vida se transforma, la vida se torna en naufragio y en medio de una catástrofe todo a nuestro alrededor colapsa y se hunde. Una noche basta para cambiar la vida. Con un mal movimiento, el peón se pone en la línea del rey, y la reina le devora antes de poder escapar.

Este es mi primer fic para South Park. Tras un vergonzoso incidente la familia McCormick fue separada, pero en lugar de que los acontecimientos continuaran su curso y todo volviera a la normalidad las cosas se salieron de control. Sin embargo, la historia se aferra a sus verdades: así tome años, las piezas vuelven a juntarse, encajar, moverse y atacar. Y, en medio del juego, un peón se transforma en caballero, amenazando al rey de nuevo.

* * *

_**La serie "South Park" y los mitos de **__**Cthulhu**__** no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **__**Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**INMORTAL**

**PROLOGUE: DEATH**

— ¿Te crees lo suficientemente hombre como para pegarme?

— ¡Sí, porque eres un borracho de mierda, papá!

Era cosa de todos los días: por un lado el tomado de su padre, por otro el malcriado de su hermano, su madre revoloteando alrededor gritándoles que los dos eran unos borrachos de mierda y Karen llorando asustada. Solo Kenny parecía tranquilo, o más bien aburrido, sin molestarse en formar parte del escándalo al otro lado del sillón.

—_Esta noche, en un nuevo episodio de Basura Blanca En Problemas… _

También en la televisión iban a pasar lo mismo: otro estúpido _reality show_ pero con temática de gente blanca y pobre siendo arrestada. Atrás de él ya comenzaban a volar las cosas del suelo a la cara de Stuart. Lejos de cambiar el canal Kenny tenía su cabeza recargada en su mano, a su vez apoyada en aquel mueble, tan deteriorado como todos los demás.

Si, cosa de todos los días.

Pero entonces…

—…_Esta casa de basura blanca en Colorado parece inocente…_

Al ver lo que había en la televisión se incorporó, sorprendido. Después de un "¿Qué carajos?" saltó del sillón para asomarse al patio trasero desde la ventana, y lo que había afuera iba más allá de lo que pudo haber imaginado: cámaras, patrullas, reflectores, vecinos que comenzaban a asomarse y más de una decena de uniformados.

Corrió hacia su familia, apuntándoles afuera, tratando de advertirles, pero estaban demasiado ocupados con su pelea. Incluso Kevin había saltado a la espalda de Stuart y Carol ya no podía separarlos. Nadie lo escuchó, nadie hizo nada y nadie supo que algo andaba mal hasta que derribaron la puerta.

— ¡Al suelo!

Todo pasó muy rápido.

— _¡No, mis bebes! ¡No se lleven a mis bebes!_

— _¡Me lastimas el brazo!_

—_Tiene derecho a permanecer callado… _

—_Ese es Kenny a punto de que lo lleven a un hogar…_

— _¡Mis bebes!_

Pronto el circo mediático ya había sido visto por casi todos. Bastó solo media hora para que todos en el pueblo se enteraran del nuevo desastre McCormick, como suele ocurrir en esa clase de pueblos pequeños donde todos se conocen. Los niños fueron llevados a la comisaría del condado Park, mientras el matrimonio había sido separado. Stuart ya había sido encerrado en la estación local, en espera de un interrogatorio. Iban a decidir su situación, aunque podría ser liberado para el lunes. Sin embargo, todo parecía indicar que le iban a quitar la custodia de los niños.

Para este momento habían pasado ya tres cuartos de hora. Carol continuaba siendo trasladada en patrulla, sintiéndose asfixiada por la angustia: no sabía nada sobre su esposo, y peor aún, nada sobre sus hijos. Estaba a punto de gritar, torturada por su propia estupidez. Los mechones de su cabello rojizo y maltratado comenzaron a moverse al compás de su cabeza mientras golpeaba el respaldo del asiento trasero.

¿Dónde estaban sus bebes? ¿Qué harían con ellos?

Mientras, Stuart aguardaba su destino, sentado en la dura cama de la celda, recargando su espalda con la pared. Cualquiera que no conociera a ese hombre diría que no debería de estar preocupado. ¿Cuántas veces antes no lo habían arrojado a una celda, solo para liberarlo después del fin de semana? Ya debía de haberse acostumbrado. Sin embargo no era así, al contrario: en ese momento se sentía el mayor desgraciado sobre la tierra.

Si, muchas veces antes lo habían encarcelado, pero nunca como esta vez. Ahora, se sentía al borde del abismo. No debía de haber aceptado poner ese jodido laboratorio.

Comenzó a llorar: había cometido tantos errores en su vida, para ese punto incluso su matrimonio parecía un error. No había querido renunciar a sus vicios, poner prioridades, ver lo que realmente importaba, y por eso estaba allí, sin saber que pronto las cosas iban a empeorar.

Del otro lado del condado Park un traficante pateaba la televisión. Se suponía que McCormick prepararía la droga que le permitiría extenderse al pueblo de South Park y consolidar su dominio en Colorado, no que lo iban a arrestar, y más aún, en cadena nacional. Estaba furioso. Pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, a él nadie lo hacía quedar mal. Tomó el celular para comunicarse con dos de sus matones, era hora de darle una lección a ese borracho de mierda y demostrar una vez más que con él no se juega.

* * *

Todavía faltaban quince minutos para la medianoche. Karen había vuelto a llorar y Kevin comenzaba a ponerse violento. Para este momento el trabajador social estaba en su noveno chiste de la Penn State y todavía parecía no querer callarse, hasta que por fin le había dado la gana irse y dejarlos solos.

— ¡Esto es una mierda! —gritaba Kevin, dando zancos por el "cuarto blando", a punto de golpear algo.

De nuevo Kenny parecía ser el único tranquilo, solo que ahora en lugar de aburrido estaba realmente preocupado. Al ver que el señor Adams había dejado la carpeta con la que había entrado en la silla tuvo una idea: bajó del sillón morado, soltando la mano de su hermana. Quería revisar si ese era realmente el expediente de la universidad o si era el de su familia. Si era así podría saber a donde los iban a llevar y que iba a pasar con sus padres, saber que era lo que iba a pasar.

—Quiero… ver… a… mami…—dijo Karen entre sollozos, mientras caminaba detrás de su hermano, apretando su muñeca rosada. Kenny llegó a la silla y abrió la carpeta, pero al ver lo que había dentro dejó escapar una exclamación de fastidio: ¡Fotografías! ¡Solo había eso, fotografías del ridículo trabajador social! Arrojó la carpeta de vuelta a la silla.

Maldita Penn State y maldito señor Adams…

El sonido de Kevin arrojando uno de los juegos de mesa a la pared lo devolvió a la realidad, especialmente porque casi le daba en la cabeza. Iba a reclamarle y preguntarle si por fin podía calmarse, cuando reparó en un detalle: Karen ya no estaba en la habitación.

— ¿Karen? —preguntó Kenny, y al escucharlo Kevin pareció también reaccionar.

Ambos miraron a la puerta: estaba abierta. El trabajador social la había cerrado, la niña tenía que haber salido por allí. Los dos salieron y comenzaron a buscarla, antes de que se fuera a meter en algún problema.

* * *

En la patrulla Carol se había puesto histérica y no dejaba de gritarle al conductor que quería saber a donde la llevaban. Ya habían sobrepasado los límites del pueblo, incluso había reconocido la carretera que llevaba a Denver.

—Casi llegamos. —le dijo el copiloto en un tono demasiado calmado.

No fue hasta ese momento que paró su ataque, pero lo que la detuvo fue ver el rostro de aquel sujeto: tenía la nariz aguileña y cabello negro y canoso, sin embargo le daba miedo por la forma en que ladeaba la cabeza y sonreía, de una forma muy siniestra. Su rostro no solo le parecía inquietante, también era conocido, como si viniera de un pasado remoto, de algún recuerdo que ella había borrado pero continuaba latente.

Pronto la patrulla se detuvo en el borde de la carretera. Al hacerlo, encendieron y apagaron varias veces las luces direccionales. Esto pareció confirmar a Carol de que algo no estaba bien, pero antes de que pudiera analizar la situación un juego de luces proveniente del exterior entraron por la ventanilla trasera y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos. Para cuando los abrió pudo ver a cinco hombres bajándose de una camioneta oscura.

— ¿Qué carajo está pasando? —Preguntó a los policías, pero estos no le hicieron caso y se bajaron de la patrulla, mientras los hombres de la camioneta comenzaban a acercarse a ellos.

En la celda Stuart se quitó la gorra y se pasó una mano por la cara, pero más lágrimas continuaban saliendo. Entonces escuchó la puerta del final del pasillo abrirse. Alzó la cabeza: un par de uniformados, bastante corpulentos, entraron y caminaron hasta llegar a su celda.

Los miró detenidamente: parecían policías, pero algo en ellos le decía que no lo eran.

— ¿Qui… quiénes son ustedes?

* * *

Kevin y Kenny habían atravesado un par de pasillos, sin encontrar todavía a Karen. No sabían si el señor Adams o algún otro trabajador social ya se habían dado cuenta de que no estaban en el cuarto blando, pero no habían encontrado a nadie en esa parte del edificio, lo cual podía ser una buena señal. Después de llegar al área de archivo se desviaron hacia la derecha, sin saber lo que iban a encontrar. Allí, a tan solo unos metros, estaba Karen, pero lo que vieron los dejó estáticos: la niña acababa de trepar por una ventana que daba al exterior y las escaleras de emergencia.

— ¡Karen! —gritó Kevin esta vez, pero ella comenzó a correr, creyendo que los policías iban por ella. Quería irse de allí, quería buscar a su mamá, quería escapar. Atravesó rápidamente los primeros escalones, sin soltar la muñeca, mientras los hermanos saltaban a la ventana.

— ¡Karen, espera!

Pero ella no escuchó a su hermano mayor y bajó más aprisa por los escalones. Los dos hermanos corrieron, tratando de detenerla: estaban en el tercer piso y una caída desde ese nivel era muy peligrosa. Pero ella no se detenía, aún cuando a veces estaba a punto de resbalar.

Pero su madre no estaba en casa. El conductor de la patrulla abrió violentamente la puerta y trató de jalar a Carol al exterior, pero la mujer pudo retroceder a la otra puerta y comenzó a patearlo, gritando desesperada. Se defendió, pero la otra puerta se abrió y ella no pudo evitar que tres sujetos la jalaran de los brazos, arrastrándola hasta el suelo. Intentó forcejear, pero eran demasiados. De pronto sintió una tela rugosa pasar por su cabeza y todo se puso oscuro. Intentó gritar de nuevo, pero nadie podía escucharla.

— ¡La tenemos, Jim! —exclamó uno de los que la sostenían.

Entonces todos aquellos recuerdos que había sepultado con el alcohol volvieron con fuerza. Pudo ver de nuevo las reuniones, los rituales, el arresto, y por fin los reconoció, pero ya era tarde. Sintió como la arrojaban al interior de una cajuela, y después como la camioneta arrancó con un rumbo desconocido, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

* * *

En ese momento Stuart caía hincado, después de que uno de aquellos hombres disfrazados de policías le diera un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el otro sujeto le dio una fuerte patada a su espalda, arrojándolo al suelo. El segundo hombre se inclinó para quedar a su nivel y le jaló del cabello.

—Catorce mil dólares invertidos en ti, solo para que te arrestaran.

El otro hombre lo alzó violentamente del cuello, estrellándolo contra la pared.

— ¡Debiste de ser más prudente, McCormick!

* * *

En la comisaría las escaleras eran demasiado frágiles y a cada paso o salto de los hermanos estas vibraban. Kenny estuvo a punto de atraparla, pero la niña logró escabullirse y descendió aún más rápido. Ya habían llegado a la mitad del segundo piso cuando Kevin saltó para atrapar a su hermana, logrando por fin detenerla.

— ¡Te tengo! —gritó mientras los dos caían al descansillo de la escalera, pero con la fuerza del impacto se escuchó como la estructura crujió mientras el nivel cedió bruscamente y toda esa parte se desprendió de la pared. Los dos alcanzaron a sostenerse de las barandas, mientras la muñeca resbalaba de las manos de Karen, pero Kenny estaba todavía corriendo hacia ellos y no tuvo esa suerte: escuchó los gritos de sus hermanos, especialmente Karen, pero ya había resbalado de los escalones y no podía detenerse: continuó cayendo, golpeándose contra el metal, hasta que rodó por los barandales que se habían desviado formando una rampa mortal y la caída se hizo más prolongada e impactó contra el asfalto.

El mundo dio una vuelta más, mientras la sangre manaba de su cabeza y sus heridas. Sintió nauseas, y no podía moverse. Cada fibra de su cuerpo dolía. Su cuerpo estaba arqueado por las fracturas múltiples y no podía ver bien. Sintió como la muñeca de Karen cayó a su lado.

— ¡KENNY! —alcanzó a escuchar el desgarrador grito de su hermana.

Stuart también quiso gritar, pero su garganta no respondía. El aire se atoró en un garganta, mientras el metal continuaba atravesándolo. Una, dos, tres veces fue apuñalado.

Los dos hombres se alejaron de la celda, dejándolo morir. Trató de levantarse, pero volvió a caer, perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Sintió como todo pasaba frente a sus ojos: su infancia, los amigos, la bebida, Carol, los niños, todos los arrestos y errores. Mientras aparecían frente a él todos los años de vicio y miseria su vida acabó de derrumbarse al mismo tiempo que él en el suelo. Pudo haber tenido una vida como la de su amigo Gerald, pero lo había echado a perder.

Con un último jadeo, Stuart McCormick dejó de existir. Y mientras la vida del padre se apagaba, también lo hacía la del hijo. Kenny yacía en el concreto, mientras sus hermanos gritaban por ayuda. Pero él sabía que era inútil: iba a morir, como siempre, como casi todos los días desde que había llegado al tercer grado.

Para Kenny, cada instante de la vida era un paso hacia la muerte.

Alcanzó a preguntarse si despertaría en South Park a la mañana siguiente, antes de que volviera a escapar el aire y volviera a sentir como se desprendía de su propio cuerpo. Por primera vez agradeció que alguien no pudiera recordar como moría, pensando en su hermana. Sin embargo sintió miedo de no saber donde iba a regresar y si después podría estar con sus hermanos o encontrarlos.

A lo lejos sonaron las campanadas de un reloj de iglesia, dando la medianoche. Entonces dejó de sentir, y supo que ya no estaba vivo.

* * *

Para la mañana siguiente ya todos sabían que Carol y Stuart habían sido arrestados, y más aún, que Kenny con sus hermanos habían sido enviados a una casa hogar en otro pueblo de Colorado. Se había convertido en el tema del día, especialmente en la escuela.

— ¿Oíste algo más de lo que pasó? —preguntó Stan mientras se acercaba a Kyle, quien estaba metiendo un libro a su casillero.

—Amigo, no creo que Kenny regrese. —Kyle continuó—Mi papá dijo que los servicios de protección infantil son serios.

La noche anterior le había preguntado a Gerald, y él le había explicado que lo más probable fuera que lo enviaran a otro pueblo, desde donde no podría regresar.

—No podemos dejar que se lleven a Kenny—Stan apretó los puños— ¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!

Kyle estaba de acuerdo. Habían sido amigos de Kenny desde el preescolar, los cuatro habían estado juntos desde siempre, casi como un matrimonio: en las buenas y en las malas. Ese no podía ser el fin. Pero antes de que idearan un plan llegó Cartman, hablando de su estúpida idea de buscar al nuevo chico más pobre de la escuela. Kyle lo recriminó como siempre pero a partir de ese momento ya nadie se ocupó del tema de cómo traer de vuelta a su amigo y nadie supo lo que realmente había pasado después de que se apagaron las cámaras.

Nadie supo del asesinato, nadie supo del secuestro, y nadie supo donde despertó Kenny.


	2. Normal Nights

**¡No estaba muerta! Vuelvo con la actualización de Immortal, aunque también tengo otros fics (pronto verán otro mío en esta sección, pronto...) Si quieren adelantos búsquenme en tumblr y twitter (links en mi profile)**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a symphknot, EmyCherry, Shade Saw y Nina Allegretta.****  
**

* * *

_**La serie South Park y Los Mitos de **__**Cthulhu**__** no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_A mi parecer, no hay nada más misericordioso en el mundo que la incapacidad del cerebro humano de correlacionar todos sus contenidos._

H.P. Lovecraft. Extracto de _La llamada de Cthulhu._

* * *

**IMMORTAL**

**I: **

**NORMAL NIGHTS**

**(OR NIGHT TV, SEX, KFC, WEED, FIGHTS, GUNS AND EXPLOSIONS)**

—_En la última semana se ha registrado niebla intensa por la noche, todo parece indicar que el frío del próximo mes será bastante crudo. Como diría Ned Stark, el invierno se acerca…_

Lunes. Un chico despertó con el ruido de la televisión y volteó a ver el reloj: eran apenas las cuatro y media de la mañana. Intentó volver a dormir, pero por más que cerraba los ojos y se apretaba contra la almohada todavía le llegaban los sonidos de la planta baja. Frustrado se levantó de la cama, frotándose los ojos que comenzaban a quedar ocultos entre los rizos que descendían por su frente. Caminó al baño, tratando de no chocar contra la pared, hasta que logró dar con el interruptor y encender la luz. El cabello ya le estaba creciendo demasiado, a pesar de tenerlo ensortijado: ya pronto le llegaría a los hombros. Al menos no se le paraba al estilo Marge Simpson como cuando era un niño. Se enjuagó la cara y se miró al espejo, desde donde sus ojos verdes le devolvieron una mirada muy cansada.

—…_Les aconsejo que preparen sus mejores abrigos y destapen las chimeneas… _

Dio media vuelta y comenzó el camino a las escaleras para encargarse del aparato antes de volver a su cuarto (e intentar dormir un poco más antes de ir a la escuela) pensando en cómo era que sus padres no notaban que el televisor estaba encendido… hasta que pasó por la puerta del cuarto matrimonial y escuchó lo que todo adolescente de dieciséis años desearía nunca tener que escuchar (al menos viniendo de su mama).

— ¡Oh, Gerald! ¡si… si!

— ¡Oh, carajo! —maldijo Kyle antes de taparse los oídos, rezando a Moisés porque no hubiera otro malentendido que provocara que un repartidor saltara desde la ventana del segundo piso… de nuevo. Entonces recordó que su hermanito ya los había visto una vez así— ¡Dios mío, Ike! —, corrió a la habitación de su hermano menor, encontrando la puerta abierta, pero Ike no se veía por ninguna parte— ¡Mierda! —soltó pensando en cómo el niño ya había atrapado a sus padres así varias veces y rezando ahora porque no estuviera caminando a la recámara en el peor momento, solo que apenas salió del cuarto fue cuando volvió a escuchar la televisión a todo volumen. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, donde encontró a su hermano.

—… _Ya que se ha registrado niebla intensa por la noche y temperaturas que rompen el termómetro. Mientras tanto, en Denver, se comienzan a repartir cobijas y provisiones para los necesitados…_

—Ike, ¿estás bien?

El canadiense no respondió y permaneció en silencio mirando al televisor. Kyle miró hacia la pantalla, donde transmitían las noticias del canal nueve.

—Ike, es muy tarde. Tenemos que ir a dormir.

Pero el niño continuó callado.

—…_Mientras tanto ayer, durante la conferencia de prensa dada por parte de la nueva generación de corredores de NASCAR, los pilotos aseguraron estar preparados para la carrera que se llevará a cabo el martes en punto de las doce… _

— ¿Ike?

Tampoco nada.

—_Los fanáticos llevan días en la fila o apartando su lugar para no perderse la emocionante carrera…_

—Te has pasado sin dormir tres noches seguidas. ¿Qué ocurre, hermano?

De nuevo no hubo respuesta. Últimamente Ike no parecía estar bien. Tampoco es como si su hermanito fuera el más normal de todos los niños de la primaria del pueblo: lee novelas de John Steinbeck o ve _La Hora MacNeil/Lehrer_ en lugar de jugar videojuegos o ver caricaturas, no duerme en las noches, casi no habla, todo puede hacerlo llorar… desde que tenía tres años era así. Y seguía igual, aunque ahora tenía diez.

— ¿Al menos me puedo sentar contigo?

Ike asintió y Kyle se sentó al lado de Ike, pasando un brazo por su hombro.

—…_Mientras tanto los revendedores de boletos continúan ocasionando problemas, pero NASCAR asegura que se están tomando medidas al respecto… _

Intentó mantener los ojos abiertos, pero pronto cayó dormido. Ike no intentó despertarlo: entendía que su hermano mayor estaba muy cansado por estudiar para mantener su lugar como el estudiante con el mejor promedio de la clase, y con saber que estaba a su lado le bastaba para sentirse más seguro. Se recargó en su hombro y continuó concentrado en la televisión. Kyle, a pesar de estar entre sueños, sonrió.

Ike era extraño y actuaba raro… pero era su hermanito, y siempre estaría a su lado.

—…_pasamos contigo, Tom._

-.-.-

—…_Gracias Bradley._ _En otras noticias anoche se registro un intento de atraco a mano armada en una tienda de conveniencia de la cadena Kum&Go…_

Martes. Un chico de cabello castaño, y bastante gordo, se encontraba aplastado contra el sillón de su sala, con una enorme cubeta de alitas de pollo bañadas en salsa, mirando fijamente al televisor. Tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que el pelirrojo, pero estaba como Ike, sin dormir. Faltaban pocas horas para que saliera a la venta _Resident Evil 6_ en las tiendas locales y la espera ya lo estaba matando, ya quería tener el videojuego en su consola nueva de _Play Station 3_, incluso había considerado congelarse para viajar en el tiempo… de nuevo. Al final decidió ver la televisión, acompañado de lo que había quedado de la cubeta de pollito KFC que su madre había traído para la cena: desde que habían vuelto a abrir la cadena en Colorado no pasaba un solo día sin que la señora Cartman no llevara a casa una.

—…_Así es Tom, pero al parecer el intento de atracar una tienda en Denver fue frustrado por un civil que logró noquear al ladrón, y lo impresionante es que quién evitó el robo es, al parecer un menor de edad…_

Eric Cartman se encontraba frente al televisor, comiendo pollo con la glotonería con que solo él podía, esperando impaciente a que acabara el día para ir la tienda de videojuegos.

—_La policía intentó encontrarlo para tomar su declaración pero este chico ya había desaparecido y las cámaras de seguridad no lograron captar su rastro. Sin embargo una empleada dio una muy buena descripción del sujeto…_

Ya era la cuarta vez que escuchaba hablar de ese extraño chico que había salvado el día en Denver, y aunque en público se burlaba, por dentro Eric Cartman se moría por tener toda esa atención. Fingía creerse genial, pero en el fondo sabía lo que realmente opinaban de él todos en la escuela. Y muy en el fondo, quería ser algo más a lo que era ahora. Cuando veía las noticias, series, o incluso películas, se imaginaba a él mismo protagonizándolas, reemplazando en su mente al actor principal, conquistando a todas las chicas, pateando traseros, teniendo un padre tan genial como él y siendo admirado por todos.

— _¡Era tan guapo! Rubio, ojos azules, con una guitarra. Se veía tan sexy… ¡Y fue tan valiente! —comentaba emocionada una rubia despampanante de alrededor de diecinueve años llamada "Amylynn", claramente una basura blanca que se declaraba enamorada del caballero en brillante armadura "que había llegado a rescatarla como todo un héroe de acción"._

Cartman suspiró. Haría lo que fuera por ser también uno, incluso chantajear al ejército chino, a Mickey Mouse, a Obama, o hasta robar la elección presidencial, ¡y dios era testigo de que podía hacerlo!

Realmente, desesperadamente, quería ser el héroe.

—Un héroe…

La idea le pasó rápidamente por la cabeza. Como esas extrañas inspiraciones, llegadas tan de repente, alentadas por el comercial del estreno de _Iron Man_ para la televisión justo antes de que estrenaran la tercera parte. Rápidamente encendió su Xbox 360 y comenzó a ver la película _Batman Begins_, donde se veía bien como un huérfano billonario genial y perseguido por las mujeres se hacía el vigilante de la ciudad y obtenía aún más atención. A cada escena los ojos de Cartman comenzaban a iluminarse más y más, especialmente imaginándose a él mismo siendo el protagonista. Veía su cara en lugar de la de Christian Bale, salvando el día y siendo perseguido por la prensa y más mujeres.

Héroe.

Admirado, asediado, fantástico y genial.

— ¡Claro, eso es!

-.-.-

Miércoles.

Abro los ojos brincando del susto haciendo saltar el auto, y de paso activando la alarma. Me toma unos segundos recordar donde estoy y darme cuenta de que era solo una pesadilla, pero la jodida alarma resuena por todo el vecindario antes de que alcance a apagarla. Unos ya comienzan a asomarse por las ventanas. ¡Carajo, creo que acabo de despertar a medio Greeley!

Jalo la palanca para elevar el asiento, tomo el volante y doy media vuelta a la llave. Al menos ya estaba bastante lejos de la casa hogar de los Weatherhead…

Me toma veinte minutos (y esquivar cuatro vacas) antes de salir de ese pequeño pueblo de Colorado, pero una luz roja en el tablero se enciende. ¡Es cierto, desde hace tres días no le pongo gasolina!

—Mierda…

Di vuelta hacia otro pequeño pueblo. Después de tomar el desvío por la carretera y conducir por media hora en aquel pueblo de mierda llamado, literalmente, pueblo (_Pueblo, Colorado, orgulloso hogar de las ligas menores_) finalmente encuentro una gasolinera decente. Cielos, South Park era más avanzado que esto. A veces me pregunto cómo será ahora. Bajo y cierro la puerta empujando con una mano, mientras busco en uno de los bolsillos de mi sudadera por el billete de cincuenta dólares, espero poder conservar diez para mañana. Abro la tapa y conecto el coche con la manguera (esperando que me alcancen de aquí a Denver… a setenta y seis centavos el litro se tienen que hacer milagros).

Me recargué con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el techo, mientras se llenaba el tanque.

Soy Kenny McCormick. Tengo cabello rubio, ojos azules, y mido 1,60. Sí, soy sexy. Crecí en South Park y tengo dieciséis años, aunque los últimos siete los pasé lejos del pueblo. Normalmente uso mi sudadera naranja, jeans viejos y delgados, y alguna camisa. Si, todavía despierto con una sudadera naranja, la muerte puede tener un macabro sentido del humor…

_LUNES_

Estoy en el asiento del piloto después de terminar una hamburguesa que pedí para llevar en un puesto de carretera, reclinado hacia atrás. Si, vivo en mi auto, un Pontiac Firebird de los ochentas rescatado de un depósito. Les sorprendería la cantidad de cosas útiles que la gente tira. ¡En Denver conocí gente que saca comida de la basura! Y este auto solo necesitaba una pintura, un par de tuercas y aceite en el motor para volver a funcionar bien. Cuando hice suficiente dinero logré llevarlo a un taller de Denver donde incluso le pintaron un águila y quedo casi igual al que conducía en mis alucinaciones de cuando queseaba en cuarto grado. Es una lástima que no haya vuelto a alucinar con la chica también.

Salgo del auto y saco del maletero mi "nueva" guitarra. Los primeros meses que estuve fuera hice de todo: limpiar casas, pintar bardas, rescatar gatos, pedir limosna… todo hasta el día en que encontré una guitarra recargada sobre un bote de basura. Solo necesitaba un par de cuerdas, pero aparte de una abolladura funciona muy bien, y me ha durado bastante. Fue frustrante pero cuando aprendí a tocarla comencé a sacar más dinero en una hora en el parque que en cinco horas de trabajo. Recuerdo cuando cantaba en las paradas de autobús, quizá un día vuelva a Europa, hay un país donde puedes vivir con cien dólares por meses. Al salir del callejón me encuentro con el sol matutino de Denver, mientras todos caminan de prisa, sin reparar en el callejón oscuro. Hay algo en "vivir en las sombras" que me hace sentir seguro, quizá por eso antes no me gustaba mostrar mucho mi cara.

Un par de cuadras después llego a una de las plazas de la ciudad, mi favorita para tocar la guitarra. Gracias a dios hay una banca vacía, y me apresuro en ocuparla antes de que otro me la robe. Dejo la funda abierta en el suelo y me siento en la banca, acomodando la guitarra y afinándola antes de empezar. Apenas siento que la guitarra está afinada me bajo la capucha, sacando mi cara al exterior, y comienzo a dar los primeros acordes. Al principio parece que nadie nota lo que hago, pero pasan un par de minutos y la gente comienza acercarse, algunos observando con curiosidad, otros grabando con el celular y tomando fotos, y de pronto comienzo a escuchar el sonido de las monedas estrellarse contra la lona. Se siente bien poder vivir del pregunto cuánto dinero habrá, pero resisto la tentación de mirar.

Continúo con los ojos cerrados y me fuerzo a concentrarme más en la música. Y funciona muy bien, me hace sentir más vivo.

Para cuando llega la medianoche ya tengo más de cien dólares, y espero a que pase menos gente para dejar la guitarra y comenzar a contar el dinero. Por fin. Me encanta tocar, pero estoy impaciente por contar el dinero. Después de diez minutos descubro que en esa noche saqué ciento cuarenta y seis dólares, nada mal, aunque me va mejor en las tardes. Guardo cien en una cajetilla de cigarros vacía que encontré debajo de donde estaba sentado y los otros veintiséis los aparto en una bolsa del pantalón. Menos mal que cerca hay una tienda _Kum & Go_ abierta, apenas tengo que cruzar la calle. Dentro una empleada reparaba un inmenso agujero en el techo mientras intentaba no caerse de las escaleras.

— ¿Ladrones, preciosa?

Baja la vista, pero con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza logró que al mirarme se le suavizara la cara. Se ve grande, pero siempre me han gustado mayores. Su mirada se desvía al estuche de la guitarra que cargo en el hombro y yo toco la lona para agradecerle a mi guitarra: una de las cosas que más me gusta de ella es que siempre les llama la atención. Funciona de anzuelo, si, aún mejor que los cachorros.

—Intentaron entrar ayer a la tienda, pero no contaban con la alarma.

— ¿Bastante tontos, verdad?

Volvió a sonreír antes de contestar.

—Si, en verdad lo eran.

Ahora sonrío yo y comienzo a buscar entre los pasillos todo lo que necesito para pasar la noche: café, papas fritas, un emparedado, una cajetilla de cigarros, una rasuradora desechable (sí, me rasuro en algún baño público en las mañanas, ¿y qué? a las chicas les encanta…) cerveza y la nueva revista playboy. La chica de la escalera me está mirando… ¿debería comprar condones?

Solté las cosas frente a la caja registradora, mientras el tipo del otro lado se encargaba de registrar los precios y códigos de barras. Mientras lo hacía pensé en el desayuno del día siguiente: cerca de donde me había estacionado había un Subway cerca pero no se me antoja. Creo que intentaré en el centro comercial, sirve que llevo la guitarra, y con suerte también habrá una banda de música peruana que pueda escuchar. Los chicos lo detestaban, pero a mí me encanta.

—Son treinta y seis con cincuenta centavos.

La voz del encargado me vuelve a la realidad y saco el dinero para pagarle y llevarme mis cosas que ya estaban en una gran bolsa de papel, pero apenas la agarré el encargado me detiene.

—Identificación, por favor.

Dejo el dinero en el mostrador y comienzo a buscar en los bolsillos por mi identificación falsa, pero no aparece. ¡Mierda, creo que se quedó en el coche! Miró al señor, pensando en qué decir que fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para que me dejara ir con la cerveza y la revista cuando un ruido muy brusco nos hizo voltear y ver a un tipo encapuchado que entró alzando una pistola y gritándonos que nos sentáramos en el suelo y el encargado pusiera todo el dinero en una de las bolsas de papel. Lentamente me descolgué la guitarra del hombro.

— ¡Y tú, retrocede! —Se veía algo grande, pero estaba demasiado confiado— ¡Deja de reírte jodido mocoso si no quieres que te llene de plomo!

Terminé de poner con cuidado la guitarra recargada en el mostrador y di un par de pasos hacia donde quería… antes de voltear, atrapar su brazo por la muñeca y el codo y voltearlo tan rápidamente que no alcanzo a disparar. Intentó zafarse pero lo tenía sometido, solo tuve que presionar su brazo más hacia a espalda para que finalmente soltara el arma. El encargado gritó antes de esconderse detrás del mostrador.

—Su… suelta… gnh… suéltame…

Lo hice… justo antes de golpearlo en la cabeza con la rodilla y dejarlo completamente inconsciente.

De pronto escucho sirenas. ¡La policía! Si me encuentran querrán llevarme a declarar y se darán cuenta de que llevo años eludiendo la custodia del estado. Miró desesperado a todos lados antes de ver la escalera que continuaba en su sitio, por fortuna la chica la había dejado mientras corría también a esconderse. Me colgué la guitarra y tomé la bolsa del mostrador y rápidamente subí las escaleras y escalé al techo, saliendo por el agujero y escabulléndome por la azotea. Casi fue un milagro, porque por poco me atoro con el mástil de la guitarra.

Salté al patio y no dejé de correr hasta que estaba varias cuadras lejos de la tienda. Intentando recuperar mi respiración me recargo contra la pared. Ojala no hubiera dejado el uniforme en el coche.

MARTES

Si, uniforme.

Después de encender el cigarrillo por cuarta vez en el día comienzo a sentir el humo llegara mi garganta, y después me vuelvo a recargar en el asiento, de nuevo mirando a las chicas desnudas frente a mí. Es reconfortante. Estar solo, en un callejón, sin gente.

Veo el reloj: mierda, faltan veinte minutos para la carrera de NASCAR. Apago el cigarro y salgo del coche, revisando antes que la guitarra esté bien y sacando una mochila que conseguí también en la basura. Me la pongo y luego activo la alarma, mientras camino hacia la escalera para incendios que hay en el callejón. Regularmente se necesita un boleto de tres mil dólares para ver la super-carrera… pero cuando es de noche tengo mis medios. Ahora estoy en la cornisa de un edificio cercano al estadio, viendo desde que punto puedo entrar. Por fortuna hay una entrada poco vigilada, puedo bajar a ella y colarme hasta las últimas filas, pero prefiero subir por la cornisa y quedarme allí, me da una mejor vista.

Llegue justo a tiempo para ver la carrera comenzar. ¡Me encanta NASCAR! Si hubiera muerto y despertado después de la carrera me habría enojado bastante. Por lo menos no he despertado en ningún lugar extraño últimamente, aunque desde los nueve años he estado despertando por todo Colorado. Pensándolo bien, nunca he despertado en South Park, y sigo sin saber porqué.

Recuerdo la ciudad. Después de desaparecer me fue mejor; un día escuchaba las peleas entre mis padres, corría a la escuela, escuchaba las peleas entre Kyle y Cartman, vivía una extraña aventura y después regresaba a mi casa a estar de nuevo sin comer más que _poptarts_, esquivar las latas de cerveza y escuchar de nuevo los gritos… mientras no me hubiera ocurrido un accidente y estuviera todavía vivo. No me iba mal, pero algo faltaba. Quizá por cómo era crecer en mi familia, quizá porque la muerte me impedía apegarme a algo, pero me sentía vacío. Desde niño había aprendido a nunca querer o desear, haciendo imposible que saliera herido, pero aún así sentía un hueco.

Sin embargo cuando desperté por primera vez lejos, en Denver, las cosas cambiaron. De pronto todo se había ido: peleas, casa, escuela… sin conflictos, sin problemas, sin ataduras. Era libre. A veces deseaba regresar, pero no podía hacerlo sin que me arrastraran a Greeley con mis hermanos. No he vuelto a ver a mis amigos, pero ya nadie ha podido decirme que hacer. Y de pronto, mi vida cambió en tal forma que incluso las aventuras extrañas de South Park se hicieron nada a lo que podía ser mi rutina.

Abrí la mochila para sacar los binoculares, cerveza y las papas fritas que había guardado desde anoche. Abajo están todavía más fanáticos buscando revendedores para alcanzar un lugar. Si me vieran… pero antes de que pueda reírme se escucha la voz de alarma de los comentaristas.

— ¡El auto de Evans se está desviando!

Volteo y veo que el auto con el número cuarenta chocó contra la barrera de contención antes de comenzar a girar en círculos sobre sí mismo. Brinco del tejado hasta una columna y luego aterrizo en las gradas, intentando enfocar con los binoculares hasta que alcanzo a ver dentro del vehículo. El conductor estaba contorsionado, azul, llevándose las manos al pecho…

¡Mierda, creo que el tipo tiene un ataque!

Sin perder tiempo bajé brincando de cinco en cinco los escalones hasta llegar abajo, donde la gente comenzaba a gritar sin saber qué hacer. Los vehículos de carreras intentaban esquivar al cuarenta pero si alguien no lo detenía iba a haber un gran accidente. Salté de la cerca al auto y me sujeté del parabrisas, intentando no volar hasta el asfalto. En cuanto logré sujetarme rompí el vidrio con el codo y metí el brazo para alcanzar el freno de mano. El auto de carreras se detuvo, aunque casi me hace caer.

Apenas se detuvo el auto apreté el botón del cinturón de seguridad y sentí la correa retroceder y aflojarse, y respiré aliviado mientras me bajaba del parabrisas y escuchaba como se acercaban los paramédicos. El conductor todavía estaba mal, pero al menos ya comenzaba a respirar.

— ¡Resista, la ayuda viene en camino!

Carajo, también se acerca la prensa, lo mejor es que pronto salga de aquí. Aún antes de que se acerquen a nosotros salgo y corro hasta la salida.

Esperé en las sombras más de una hora, hasta que por fin se detuvo el escándalo y se reanudó la carrera. Estuve viendo como los paramédicos lo bajaban del auto y lo reanimaban. Me recordó a Kelly: hace ocho años, cuando todavía estaba en tercer grado, los chicos y yo acabamos en medio de la selva y un rayo me alcanzó (como solo podía pasarme a mí). Kyle y Stan solo gritaron, y yo estaba muriendo de nuevo, pero ella no se rindió. Por primera vez en semanas no morí, sino que ella logró traerme de vuelta.

Después de ese viaje no la volví a ver, pero jamás olvidé lo que hizo. Mientras veo como los paramédicos logran reanimar al conductor me pregunto qué pensarían ella y mis amigos de verme ahora, que dedico mi vida a algo más.

Ahora que dedico mi vida a ayudar a la gente.

¿Extraño que no me quedara en Greeley, verdad? Ese era el plan original. Dormir en una cama, compartir cuarto con otros quince chicos sacados de hogares de mierda como el mío, ir al día siguiente a la escuela, regresar a la casa hogar, portarme bien, comer mejor y seguir la rutina hasta crecer y dejar la custodia del estado. Pero cuando vienes de South Park, descubres que nada sale como se suponía que debía de ser. Mi pequeña y encantadora hermana se encargó de eso. Todo empezó el día que salimos en _Basura Blanca en Problemas_ y acabamos en la comisaría. Ella se asustó (a su edad, en nuestra situación, y con un idiota como nuestro trabajador social hablando de llevarnos a Neverland, también yo lo habría hecho) intentó escapar (creo que también lo habría intentado) y Kevin y yo tuvimos que correr tras ella, aunque nos guió a una escalerilla de mala calidad. Como siempre hubo un accidente, caí y morí.

Suspiro al recordar cómo es esta maldición. No, no puedo morir. Pueden quemarme, atropellarme, decapitarme, dispararme, fusilarme, degollarme, ahogarme, tirarme a la lava, arrojarme al pico de un ave-reptil gigante (no, no es broma), lanzarme un trueno, un tren o un tráiler de dieciséis ruedas, pero nada funcionará. Al menos no por mucho. Mátenme pero no importa nada, siempre despertaré "un día siguiente" como si nada hubiera pasado. Antes era en mi cama, pero desde que servicios sociales nos sacaron terminó en que despertaba todos los días en un lugar diferente. La primera fue en Denver, Colorado, luego en Arkley, Colorado, y después North Park, Colorado, luego Aspen, Colorado, y ayer de nuevo fue en Denver, Colorado. Sí, siempre en Colorado.

Pero nunca he despertado en South Park, y sigo sin saber porqué.

Pronto el tipo ya estaba bien y lo llevaron a las gradas donde varios estaban esperándolo. Vi como lo abrazaban sus amigos, y aunque al principio fue satisfactorio de pronto me sentí mal. Tengo que abrazarme a mí mismo para no sentir un agujero en el pecho. Algo verdaderamente jodido en mi estilo de vida es que a veces me siento solo: no tengo amigos, novia, ni siquiera he visto de nuevo a mis padres o a mis amigos. Casi todos los días pienso en ellos: Stan Marsh y Kyle Broflovsky, los niños de kínder que se atrevieron a hablarle al niño pobre y con los que viví toda clase de aventuras extrañas hasta que llegamos a cuarto.

Los extraño. Carajo, a veces hasta extraño a culo-gordo. Pero al menos mañana voy a ver a alguien.

_MIÉRCOLES_

He visitado casi todos los pueblos, y en todos he ayudado a alguien, pero siempre volveré a Greeley porque hay una persona que me necesita más que el resto de Colorado. Si, es a mi hermana menor. Doce años, cabello castaño como el de mi papá, y ojos azules como los míos. En la guantera tengo una foto: esta vestida de oso, frente al teatro de la escuela. En el próximo festival va a haber una representación de _Romeo y Julieta_ y me invitó a ver su audición. Le gusta mucho participar en los festivales, y para verla tengo que conducir desde donde quiera que esté a Greeley, solo para ocultarme en el rincón. Pero vale la pena: Karen se decepcionaría si no ve a su ángel saludándole desde la última fila. Además, siempre se ve adorable.

El único lugar que suelo evitar además de South Park es precisamente este, sin embargo no creo que hubiera peligro de que alguien me reconociera; los Weatherhead nunca me conocieron, ya Kevin no está con ellos y tampoco creo que mi hermana menor me reconocería… la última vez que vio a _Kenny_ fue cuando tenía cinco años. Siempre que despierto en un pueblo de Colorado agradezco que no sea Greeley. Sin embargo, voy allí al menos una vez a la semana. Busco debajo del asiento el traje que ayer y anteayer me hubiera venido muy bien. Apenas lo encuentro me deshago de la sudadera y los tenis y comienzo a ponerme las botas y la capa.

No me miren así: fue culpa de la muerte. Verán, pude decirle adiós a todo porque sabía (si, de nuevo gracias a la muerte) que podrían estar muy bien sin mí. Kyle tiene a Stan, Stan tiene a Kyle, Cartman se llevaba bien con Butters (aunque siempre terminaba jodido por el culón) mi hermano mayor se podía cuidar por el solo, y mis padres… bueno, _son mis padres_. Ya deben de haber salido de prisión e iniciado una nueva vida también. Sin embargo Karen es otra cosa. Ella es una niña tierna, educada y dulce, pero no sabe cómo defenderse. Si Cartman se burlaba de mí por ser pobre yo podía golpearlo, pero si alguien se burlaba de ella no iba a poder hacer algo mejor que llorar. Necesita alguien que la cuide. ¿Pero quién? Era la hija favorita de mamá, pero ella bastante tenía con lidiar con papá, sin olvidar que casi siempre están tomados o discutiendo. Kevin… ni pensarlo. ¡Para cuando nos llevaron de la casa ni siquiera iba a la escuela!

Decidido, me necesita a mí.

Sin embargo después de desaparecer como lo hice no podía aparecerme como si nada. Especialmente si no quería entrar en la custodia del estado, por lo que tuve que pensar en algo. De allí se me ocurrió esa idea. La inocencia de mi hermana también me ayudó: apenas me vio y creyó que era su ángel de la guarda.

Esta noche llego a Greeley, un pueblo tétrico, lleno de cuervos y con más vacas que South Park. Aparco a veinte metros de la casa hogar, esperando lograr pasar desapercibido. Es una casa grande, pero sé donde está Karen: por la hora y las luces debe de estar en el cuarto de las niñas en el segundo piso, y su cama está justo al lado de la ventana. Aunque comparte habitación, es muy fácil hablar con ella sin que nadie se dé cuenta. A veces ni ella se da cuenta, no me gusta despertarla.

Cuando subo la encuentro dormida, abrazada a su muñeca. Me sorprende que todavía la tenga. Creo que mamá se la dio, como dije, de los tres ella era su favorita. Y no puedo culparla. A veces me pregunto qué fue de mis padres, pero conociéndolos deben de haber regresado a la casa y deben de continuar emborrachándose. Si algo bueno salió de irnos, fue que ella al menos puede crecer en un mejor lugar.

Se despierta y me sonríe como solo ella sabe hacerlo. Baja de la cama y me siento con ella en el suelo, mientras me cuenta de cómo estuvo la escuela y lo emocionada que está por la audición de la obra. No sé si los Weatherhead la dejen ir pero si es necesario estaré en el pueblo para llevarla.

Continuamos hablando hasta que ella comenzó a cabecear y quedarse dormida. Como dije, es la niña más tierna que puedas imaginar. La ayudo a levantarse y después que se acuesta la cubro con las cobijas, mientras comienza a batallar cada vez más para mantener los ojos abiertos, hasta que se queda dormida.

Revolví su cabello castaño. Aunque al principio realmente no quería tener un hermano menor, ella me ganó. Por eso no importa donde despierte, si es en Denver o Pueblo, no importa siquiera si no es en Colorado, yo siempre vendré y siempre estaré con ella.

—Adiós Karen—le dije una última vez antes de bajar por la ventana.

—Adiós ángel—me respondió entre sueños.

Con una última sonrisa salté, cayendo en la suave nueve y echando a correr al auto.

-.-

Después de irme de la casa hogar volví al auto, pero me dio mucho sueño y se me ocurrió quedarme dormido. ¿Mala idea, verdad?

Me doy media vuelta y ahora recargo mi espalda en la puerta del coche, mirando de frente al surtidor. Despertar en el coche, tocar guitarra, un ladrón de tiendas, un accidente en NASCAR y visitar a Karen. Volví a inhalar y exhalar, dejando salir el humo del tabaco. Se supone que fue un buen día. Que hoy hice mucho. No tengo por qué pensar que algo no está bien.

¿Entonces por qué me siento así?

De pronto algo explotó detrás de mí y apenas alcanzo a tirarme al suelo y cubrirme los oídos cuando otra explosión vuelve a iluminar todo. Alzo la cabeza intentando ver a través de las ventanillas del auto: el KFC de enfrente estaba en llamas, pero claramente no era un accidente, lo supe cuando varios sujetos armados con metralletas y vestidos como en la película _Matrix_ entraron por la parte trasera.

De un movimiento me quité la sudadera y abrí la puerta para sacar de debajo del asiento mi capa y mi máscara. Apenas estuve listo trepé al techo de una casa vecina por la tubería y me detuve a observar a los tipos que comenzaban a entrar. Dos se quedaron afuera, claramente a vigilar. Los movimientos, la torpeza, la duda… algo en él me recordó a mi papa. ¿Estaba borracho? Viendo como sujeta la metralla puedo apostar que sí. El más pequeño también usa lentes oscuros y gabardina de látex negro. No es nuevo, pero sí parece el más indeciso. Ninguno de los dos están concentrados, ese es el punto débil. Salto del techo al piso cayendo detrás del mayor, y antes de que pueda voltear le di una patada desde el aire que bastó para dejarlo inconsciente. El otro intenta golpearme, pero alcanzo a desviar su brazo y derrumbarlo antes de estrellarlo contra la pared.

Y todo en quince segundos. Ahora lo difícil: entrar y derribar a los otros nueve.

Me presionan el brazo y veo que el de gorro azul se levantó y está intentando golpearme, solo que es muy fácil de esquivar. Retrocedió, creo que intentando ganar algo de distancia, pero es fácil ver que este tipo no sabe pelear. Quedamos frente a frente. Ahora veo que somos casi de la misma altura, apenas es un poco más alto que yo. Está respirando agitadamente, incluso parece que batalla para estar de pie. Incluso se ve que está sudando, tiene el cabello negro pegado a la cara. Me pongo en guardia y el intenta hacer lo mismo pero continúa titubeando. Se ve casi de mi edad, y no estoy seguro de que sea un matón a sueldo. Algo en este chico también me parecía familiar.

No sé por qué, pero creo que ya lo conozco.

Escuchó una detonación y antes de que pueda reaccionar siento como si algo me taladrara rápidamente la espalda y saliera por mi pecho. Caigo de rodillas al suelo mirando el agujero que dejó la bala.

Alguien me disparó.

Pude sentir la familiar sensación de como se me iba el aire, y también como salía la sangre. El chico del cabello negro se asustó más que yo, y antes de caer al piso alcancé a ver como otro lo arrastraba a la salida. Mi vista se puso borrosa.

Es aquí donde seguro entrará mi super-poder… mi maldición…

…duele…

— ¡Vámonos, rápido!

Todo comenzó a ponerse negro… de nuevo.


End file.
